Colors Of Yumi
by Kiwi McHearts
Summary: Yumi encounters a strange time in lyoko, with XANA, of course, but she will never be the same...Couples: MAJOR YxU, slight JxA
1. Odd's Hyper Night

**OKAY OKAY OKAY! Here it goes!**

Summary: Yumi encounters a strange time in Lyoko, with Xana, of course, but she will never be the same. Nothing's wrong, so do not worry. It's just her eyes change color with her mood.

Nothing Unusual.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

NORMAL POV:

"XANA!" Jeremie shouted in his dorm, slamming his fist on his desk. Startling poor Aelita, who fell asleep on the ground, but jumped up.

"Huh? Jeremie?"

"Sorry Aelita." Jeremie apologized, "But Xana wants to play once again."

"But- but Jeremie. He usually sleeps for a day or two, it's almost eleven, he wouldn't be that eager to attack again, would he?"

"I wouldn't think so, but my laptop says he is."

"…I'll go get Ulrich and Odd."

"Sure, I'm calling Yumi as we speak."

XxX

"Odd! Odd? ODD!" Ulrich pounded his roommate with a pillow.

"Yeah? What?" Odd leaped off his bed in a weird karate pose, as he did so, he tripped and fell on his face.

"I love that." Ulrich smiled and sighed, "Anyway, I think Kiwi needs you."

"What do you mean? Oh, crud. Kiwi not _again_."

"I thought you'd feel it when he sneaked it off your bed."

"…Keep the pillow, dang it."

Ulrich laughed harder, but hushed as the door was knocked on.

"Crap, Ulrich! Do you think Jim heard us?"

"He didn't." Aelita whispered, "It's me, Aelita."

"Oh. Well then, if it's you, it's a different story. But how do we know it's REALLY you? What if it's Jim just PRETENDING to be Aelita."

"Oh you doofus." Ulrich snickered again as he opened the door, "What's up Aei?"

"Xana's attacking."

"Again? It's only been like…seven hours since his last attack."

"I'm aware of that, but Jeremie insists Xana's up again."

"He probably just had a cup of coffee and took a shower, maybe with a doughnut. NO! A JELLY doughnut! With…Strawberry Jelly, and…."

"Odd…"

"ME?! He ate ME?!" Odd panicked, feeling his face and arms.

"Oh my god." Ulrich took his arm and dragged him out of the dorm, into the next one, where Jeremie just hung up the phone.

"What'd Yumi say?"

"After a few Japanese words, curse words, I guess, she said she'll be there."

"Hah. I bet."

"Shall we get a move on, then?"

"Yes, we shall."

XxX

"Well, Howdy there Yumi!" Odd waved.

"Hi Odd. This better be one HECK of a fight, Jer, because I'm super tired tonight." Yumi stretched, "And you." She turned back to Odd, "Why are you so jolly tonight?"

"He ate half the cookies, fifteen cupcakes, and…what…four slices of cake?" Ulrich replied, rubbing his temples. What a night this was, what a night it was going to **be.**

"Guys! GUYS GUYS!" Odd jumped around, "Doesn't this remind you of that one night when I told you about the thing I told you."  
Yumi, Ulrich, Jeremie, and Aelita shared looks.

"We don't recall."

"Well then, shame on you and your bad memories."

"Memory…OH RIGHT! Xana you guys!"

"Yeah. Let's go."

XxX

"Weeeee!" 

"Odd! ODD! That's NOT the over-board!" Aelita warned, "GET OFF THAT MEGA-TANK AND DESTROY IT!"

The mega tank couldn't fire because Odd had jumped up on it and was running on it, causing it to spin over and over again.

"I hope the mega tank doesn't get sick." Yumi answered, watching Odd roll around the Forest sector.

"Maybe all that sugar was switched to cocaine or something."

"Seems like it doesn't it?"

"Odd! Destroy it please!"

"Aww, but I think it likes me!" Odd whined, jumping off and standing in front of it, leaning against it, "Good buddy ol' palsss- AHH!" The mega tank opened charging for fire, "AHH! Laser Aarowww!" Nothing happened. 

Odd banged his hand against the neartest tree and shouted again, "Laser Arrow!" Still nothing, he tried once more, "GAH! Hurry UP! LASER ARROW! LASER ARROW! LASER ARROW!!!...Please?"

Finally, an arrow was shot out of the glove and hit straight on before the mega-tank could fully attack.

"You know, Odd." Ulrich stated as Aelita ran toward the tower, "You need to get in some sort of after school activity."

"Hmm…well."

"Oh guys…watch this." The brunette insisted. The lady stepped back, something weird yet funny was about to happen.

"Odd."

"Chess? No, I don't know what chess means anymore. Hockey? Tried that. Didn't turn up well." Odd kept listed after school clubs at the Kadic, "Spanish Club- Screw it, I can barely speak fluid…uh, what do we speak again?"

Yumi and Ulrich laughed and looked at each other,

"French…"

"Yeah. That. Sure. And then…Technology Club? Eh, no. Jeremie can do that. Karate, failed. It's kinda you two's way to be super close to each other for no reason…."

Ulrich coughed as Yumi brushed her fans against a tree. They heard a chuckle from Jeremie's spot in reality.

"What's taking Aelita so long?" Yumi finally asked.

"Uh. Big Bug in the tower. This'll take just a minute, or two, or ten. Make yourselves at home."

From there, Odd KEPT going.

"Home Ec, no, woman's work."

"Heh…WOMAN'S WORK?!" Yumi shouted, standing up, "I dare you to say that again."

"Um, yeah. That's why Ulrich does it."

"Ahah. Okay. Nice save." Yumi sat back down, Xana knew when he lost a fight. No reason to stay alert right now, Jeremie would tell them about the slightest Xana creature up to 100 meters away.

Ulrich groaned, "What else do you suck at?" Asked he.

"I'm naming after school activities, oh smart one."

"That you suck at."

"…True. Anyway! Drawing? No. I like stick people. Mr. Sticky and Mrs. Sticky." He used his hands and made them in form of sock puppets, "Hello Mr. Sticky." He moved the left one, "HI! Mrs. Sticky. LETS PARTY!" He hummed a song as he made the sock…well hand puppets 'dance'.  
"Dear god, does that boy need help." Yumi sighed, she looked at Odd, and then looked the way. SHHHHHLLLIT!

A beam of red Xana light, struck her eyes, and she fell against the tree from her sitting-up postion.

"And, and…Hey Ulrich, you're girlfriend just passed out." Odd pointed to Yumi.

"Huh?" Ulrich looked at Yumi, "Okay, 1. She's NOT my girlfriend, and 2. YUMI! Are you okay?"

He got no answer,

"Hey Jeremie?"

"Looking into it. My computer didn't seek anything. I don't think it was Xana who did that. The last thing recorded was a red light striking Yumi, somewhere in the face. If she lost any life points, she'd be back on Earth by now. So she's fine, just…you know, unconscious." 

"Is that possible?"

"Well, I didn't think so. But APPARENTLY!"

"Poor Ulrich. He can't flirt no more. And knows that if he tries to flirt with Aelita, Jeremie will have him hung!" Odd climbed up a tree, or tried to, and failed, falling back to Lyoko's green grass with a THUD.

"Okay, I'm bringing you guys back." Jeremie said, ignoring Odd's comment, "Hopefully, Yumi will recover from that straight up."

XxX

Yumi didn't awaken, but they took her to The Kadic at midnight, with no suspicion Aelita called the mother's cell phone, knowing she wouldn't answer, to say that she didn't know Yumi's home phone, and said that Yumi will be at the Kadic to help her with 'homework.' 

Because Aelita didn't know, Her room was jacked up, even for her own organized self, Jeremie's was to small for a life less girl to stay, so Ulrich forced Odd to sleep in Jeremie's dorm, since Yumi needed a bed.

After a while of whinning, Odd lost the battle, and walked into Jeremie's dorm, collapsing on the floor, snoring. Ulrich came in a few minutes later, handing Jeremie his earplugs.  
"Thank you!" Jeremie whispered.

Ulrich snickered, but left the room unheard by Odd.

Back in his room, Yumi lay on his bed, since Ulrich had no idea what kinda stuff Odd stuffed in that mattress.

He soon found a magazine under the pillow. Odd? He wasn't into that stuff. Ulrich brought the magazine to the only available light source, the moon, and soon realized it was a dog magazine and the only reason it was hidden was so Jim wouldn't question about it.

You don't know HOW relived Ulrich was to find that out.

After getting much stuff ready, Ulrich fell into a deep sleep.

Deep Deep sleep.

That wouldn't be ruined until the next day.

By…Mr. Ishiyama? 


	2. Loveable

**WELL! Here I am, updating…yeah. Well, I'm very bored, and I have nothing better to do. You know, I hate the summer when there's nothing to do.**

Oh, well. ALRIGHT, Let's get down to business.

This is before William was brogut into the Code Lyoko group.

CHAPTER DOS: 

_**------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**_

**Ulrich's POV (I think this is the first story I made that actually STARTS with Ulrich…wow…)**

"AHAHAHAHA!!!" Odd fell over laughing, "I can't believe that! What did he say?"

Odd's my best friend, really, but sometimes I have this urge to just KICK HIS A-

"Yeah, what did he say?" Jeremie asked, fixing his glasses.

"He questioned me and stuff, but…yeah…I'm alive. He took Yumi though." I answered. Mr. Ishiyama was in a good mood- Dunno why, and don't really care. I'm happy that I lived to tell the story.

"Ah, so what did you say about Yumi?" Aelita asked, painting her finger nails pink.

_I HATE THAT AWFUL STENCH!_

"Her eyes were blue."

"Nah ah." Odd shook his head, "They're brown. Silly."

"No, When she left, her eyes were light blue."

Odd and I started fighting about this, but it was a playful fight as Jeremie kept quiet thinking- like the genius he is.

"Wait, Odd. I think it may be possible." Jeremie stated, "Remember in Lyoko? When something hit her in the face?"

"But Xana…he doesn't understand colors! All he knows is Blue and Red. Ooh wow." I started. Xana was a confusing concept already. I mean, he kills people and he's a black piece of STEAM.

"You don't understand physics, and yet. You're passing."

"…Touché."

"Wait, so…he shoots her with a laser and all of a sudden her eyes change colors?" Odd asked, "I think Xana's losing his evil touch."

"Well, knowing Xana, there must be something more in his little plan." Jeremie snickered, "I'm not quite sure on how changing one's eye color is a big difference on someone's life style, but Xana has his reasons…"

_What could colors symbolize?_

Hmmm…

**XxX  
**The Ishiyama Household  
Yumi's POV

"YUMI! YUMI! YUMI! YUMI! YUMI! YUMI!" Hiroki chanted from his room, "YUMI! YUMI! YUM.."

"**I HEARD YOU THE FIRST HUNDRED TIMES. JUST A SECOND."** I shouted at him. God, you have NO idea how much I wish I was an only child.

"Yumi? Are you okay?" My mom asked me, her eyes full of concern, "Your eyes look a little red, my dear."

"Yeah, mom. I'm fine. Angry like you'd never believe but I'm…"

"Your Aunt Keiko is coming over tomorrow."

_Thanks for caring mom…_

"Oh, cool. How long will she stay?"

"Well, Uncle Kiesho and her have been fighting again and she might stay for a week or so, but she'll have a hotel room and she's gonna come see you and Hiroki and- YUMI! Where are you going?"

"Get the mail. I was listening. I sware."

"What did I say?"

"Uh, Hiroki and I have been fighting again and Hiroki will stay for a week and I'll go see Aunt Keiko and Uncle Kiesho, and then something about a hotel."

My mom laughed.

_Was it something I said?_

As I was outside, My cell phone rang.

I quickly took it out, seeing it was Jeremie, It must've been something really important._  
_  
"Hi! Yumi! Go look in the mirror!"

…Or something incredibly random.

"Um, Hi Jeremie."

"Yeah, yeah. Hi. How are you? I'm good. I'm bored, you too? Good, so _go up to your room and look in the mirror!_"

I smiled and laughed,

"Why Jer?"

"…Uh, because…Go to the mirror first and then I'll tell you."

"It won't blow up, will it?"

"…No…"

"Okay." I walked back inside, put the letters on the kitchen table and went up to my bathroom, "Alright. I'm looking in the mirror."

Nothing was wrong with me, at least…not yet.

"What color are your eyes?"

"Brown."

"Oh, okay. That's cool."

"…Wait, why?"

"Just wondering. OH! By the way, Ulrich loves you."

I heard Ulrich yell a 'WHAT-THE-FUCK?!' in the back ground, I just chuckled and blushed.

"That's nice, but I doubt it."

"No! I'm telling the truth!" Jeremie insisted- I looked back into the mirror.

My brown eyes…were…were…No way. Were they really? Were they really…maroon?

"JEREMIE! I don't know what you're doing! But stop it!" I cried- This had either Jeremie or Xana written _all_ over it.

"What? What happened?"

"My eyes…their…maroon."

"Come back to the school, I have things to tell you, but I think it would be better if I didn't say it over the phone."

"Sure, okay. Bye."

"Bye."

I jumped downstairs, seeing everyone at the table, ready for dinner.

"Yumi Ishiyama! Where are you going?" My dad scolded at me. Eating dinner at the table was a big thing for my family. Since my parents weren't really the most…loving couple in the world, it gave us "family time" which most likely made everything worse.

"I'm going back to the Kadic. Aelita wants to study for the Science exam." After I said this, I looked away- Just in case my eyes were to change a color.

"Oh, uh…Well. Don't stay out too late." My mom called. I could tell she was worried about me.

"I won't. I shouldn't be too long. Three hours maximum."

"She's gonna see, Ullllrich!" Hiroki mocked me. I hated him when he did that, "Oh! Ulrich I love you!" He started making kissing noises.

"Wait, Yumi. Before you go, tell me about this Ulri..." Dad started, but I closed the door.

_Shut up Hiroki._

**XxX  
Normal POV/3****rd**** Person**

Yumi knocked impatiently on Jeremie's dorm door. 

"Okay. Remember when we were on Lyoko?" Jeremie asked me, and Yumi nodded slowly, "Well, I figured out that the beam shot at you what an accident. It's an Emotional enhancer."

"Meaning….?" 

"Basically, your eyes are mood rings." Aelita told them.

"Good. Because- honestly, you're too hard to find out, Yumi…" Odd laid back, "So, why can't she live like that?"

"As much as I'd HATE to say it- I…agree with Odd." Yumi rubbed her elbow, her eyes turned purple.

"I like that color." Aelita smiled, "Light Purple is a nice color."

"You betcha." Odd answered, "Welcome to my world."

"Okay, to answer you Odd." Jeremie started, "After awhile, it could blind you. I'm not sure if it's permanent, but it WOULD stay for awhile."

"Okay, so, how will we know the emotions apart?" Ulrich asked.

"Well, I guess it follows a regular mood ring…" Jeremie explained, "Pink for love, Red for anger, Blue for sorrow. Stuff like that."

"…But, They said my eyes were purple."

"Well, what emotion did you feel?"

"…Confused."

"Okay. Let my write this down." Odd scrimmaged around for pen and paper.

"Way ahead of you." Jeremie answered, pulling up a website on colorful emotions. It was a children website, but it did make sense.

_Light Blue- Guilty  
Red- Angry  
Yellow- Happy  
Dark Blue- Sad  
Green- Greedy  
Pink- Love  
Purple- Confused  
Black- Stressed  
Clear- Ticked Off  
Peach- Jealous  
Brown- Emotionless  
Hazel- Scared  
Lime green- Clowning Around  
White- Surprised  
Tan- Tired  
Navy- Shy  
Periwinkle- Sick  
Melon- Disappointed  
Gold- Out-smarted  
Lavender- Excited  
Manatee- Comfortable  
Highlight Yellow- Lying  
Bronze- Worried  
Dark green- Impatient  
Hot pink- Lonely  
Apricot- Annoyed  
Magenta- Deep Thought  
Cornflower Blue- Doubtful  
Fern Green- Awkward (Uncomfortable)  
Orange- Panic  
Gray-Brave  
Salmon- Honest  
Olive green- Relieved  
Brick Red- Hopeful_

"Uh, right."

"How are we going to remember all of those?" Odd questioned, "That's too many for me!"

"I'll print a copy, just in case we actually need them." Jeremie clicked the printer button and got up, "It's printing in the library. Be right back." He sprinted right out of his middle-school dorm room.

And then…Silence.

"Amazing how many emotions a person can have, huh?" Aelita started, and got a "mm Hmm" and two nods in reply.

Yumi twiddled her thumbs and looked at the ground. Her eyes changed back to their normal brown color. Ulrich sighed and leaned back against the wall, messing around with his cell phone. Odd was re-tying his shoes.

"Well, this is a nice conversation." Yumi said and got three nods in reply, "Is there really nothing to talk about?"

"Nothing that's really worth sharing." Ulrich answered, "Nothing happened today, other than you're eye color changing incident."

"PAHHH!! I KNOW!!!" Odd jumped up, all three- Ulrich, Yumi, and Aelita jumped back.

"I'm guessing that sugar didn't ware-off yet." Yumi put a hand on her heart, feeling it beat faster.

Odd jumped up and sat next to Yumi, whispering something to her.

Her white eyes turned maroon again, "Uh, Why?" She asked.

"Just answer me."

"...No?" The Maroon color turned the lighter shade of Yellow. Was that high-lighter yellow?

Odd grinned a toothy smile, "AHA! I KNEW IT! You can't lie!!"

"Shoot." Yumi muttered under her breath, "Thanks a lot Xana."

"Okay, got it." Jeremie opened the door and Yumi's eyes turned the olive green shade, papers in his hand. Two sheets, "Made two copies. In case. Y'know. Xana's plans backfire, good or bad."

"Okay, well, I gotta get back home." Yumi said as she walked up to the knob of the door, "Bye everyone."

"Buh bye, Yumi! See you tomorrow!"

"Do you want me to walk you home, Yumi?" Ulrich asked before she couldn't hear him.

"If you want, I don't really care." Okay, maybe that didn't sound right. But Ulrich didn't look hurt- Then again. He's good at hiding his emotions. She used to be, but with Xana's twisted plot, she no-longer can lie.

"Okay." Yumi opened the gate as she snuck Ulrich off campus to walk her back home, "So, what did your dad say when he took you back home?"

"I had to explain to him how I susposingly _fainted_ and you were nice enough to let me stay the night with you in your dorm." Ulrich couldn't see her eyes to tell if she was lying or not, She was looking at the ground.

"At least he didn't kill you like you said he would have." He smiled, looking ahead, "I don't know what I'd do if he were to hurt you."

"What's that to mean?" She answered, still looking at the ground.

_Oh crap!_ Ulrich said to himself _I wasn't supposed to say it like __that__!_

"Just, uh. I care for you, you know. You're my friend."

Her brick red eyes turned melon, "Oh, um, yeah. I understand, I care for you too. We're friends, it's what we do."

Ulrich pulled on his collar a little, "Yeah." They were coming up to the corner of 17th Street and Main Drive, a block away from her house, "So, how's your family?"

"Hiroki's driving me insane. My dad's been working a lot and my mom doesn't care for my feelings at all. Top it all off, My Aunt and Uncle's marriage is a little worse than my actual parents, and you know how bad _that_ already is. So, my Aunt is gonna visit sometime soon for a week or so." She rubbed her arms as if she was cold, in her long sleeves it was impossible to be that chilled at the temperature it was, "So, have you heard from your parents?"

"Working as hard as ever over in Germany for my grandparents." Ulrich's story was much shorter. He didn't get into detail and didn't have any siblings, "They're proud of my barely passing grades but pissed off because they're _barely passing_ grades."

"You know very well that Aelita, Jeremie, Odd, and I…well, Aelita, Jeremie, and I are willing to help you with anything, Ulrich. We could, you know, study together. I'd much rather study with you than William."

"Eh, Why? You're good friends with him, aren't you?" Ulrich was dying to see the color of her eyes by now, but knew there was no way unless he was to stop her and force her to look down at him.

_Well, sure. But I'm in love with you! You idiot!! _Yumi screamed in her mind, but her mouth produced a chuckle, "Sure, but he can get _really_ annoying sometimes. Unlike you, you're pretty cool. I like you." _Wait no! Yumi! __**YOU**__idiot! Don't __**you**__have a way with words?!_

Ulrich's heart fluttered but dropped as the actual meaning she meant came to mind, "You're cool too. You're nice and pretty too. I like you too." He said with a grin.

"Okay, let's be honest." They were steps away from her house, "Here's the thing. We're going to tell each other how we feel about one another, right now."

"We are?"

"Yup. If we don't like each other, turn around, if we like each other, we…uh…"

"…Um, Kiss?" Ulrich suggested, "Hey. That's what all the lovers do on movies and stuff."

"Okay, fine. We'll come closer and kiss, that is to say, if we like each other." She answered, "On Three. Onnne…Twooo…Three!"

They both stepped closer; Ulrich put a hand on her waist, as Yumi put one on his strong shoulder. They were so close, you couldn't even stick two pages of paper between them. He could feel her chest against his, as she could feel his breath on her lower lip. Why must she be taller?

They closed their eyes and he stood on his tip-toes to touch his lips against hers. He's waited almost two years for this. Nobody, including himself, better mess this up.

_**------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**_

**Sorry I had to end there, everyone! I didn't plan on making it a cliffhanger, really. Just, it's dinner time for me.**

Gotta go!

Review! That is, if you want Ulrich and Yumi to kiss!

-Kiwi

Quote:_One ought to hold on to one's heart; for if one lets it go, one soon loses control of the head too._


End file.
